walkingdeadfandomcom-20200222-history
Themes: Betrayal
Betrayal is a recurring theme in The Walking Dead. It occurs when a character or group turn on another person or party. Occurrences Comic Series *Lori cheats on Rick with Shane, believing Rick to be dead. (Issue 7) *Shane turns on Rick and attempts to kill him after being called out by him and attacked by Lori. (Issue 6) *Hershel turns on Rick's group after losing several members of his family. (Issue 12) *Dexter and Andrew, accompanied by Patricia, turn on the group after Dexter is unjustly locked up due to two murders. The group assumes that he is guilty due to his past. (Issue 18) *Otis snaps at Patricia and gets on to her for betraying the group and joining the prisoners. (Issue 19) *Tyreese cheats on Carol with Michonne. (Issue 22) *After helping Rick, Michonne, and Glenn escape, Martinez tries to get back to Woodbury to tell The Governor the location of the prison. (Issue 36) *Lilly Caul shoots The Governor in the back of the head after he has her kill Judith and Lori Grimes. (Issue 48) *Ben kills his brother, Billy. (Issue 61) *Derek pushes one of his fellow scavengers into a horde of walkers to save him and four other scavengers. (Issue 75) *Amber cheats on Negan by having sex with Mark. (Issue 105) *Dwight offers to help Rick, Jesus, and Ezekiel defeat Negan. (Issue 108) *Kal briefly betrays Jesus and attempts to warn Negan of the impending attack by the Alexandria Safe-Zone, Hilltop Colony, and Kingdom. (Issue 110) *Spencer Monroe goes behind Rick's back and asks Negan to kill him so he can take over the Alexandria Safe-Zone. (Issue 111) *Gregory betrays the Alexandria Safe-Zone fighters and pledges Hilltop`s allegiance with The Saviors. (Issue 115) *Negan offers Holly up to Alexandria as a peace-offering but actually mounts an attack. (Issue 119) *Dwight kills several Saviors during the assault on Alexandria. (Issue 120) TV Series *Edwin Jenner traps the group in the CDC and tells them that the building is set to blow, believing that it would be the least painful way to leave this new world. (TS-19) *Shane shoots Otis in the leg and steals all his supplies. He then leaves him to be eaten by zombies. (Save the Last One) *Shane snaps Randall's neck after he asks him to bring him to his group. (Better Angels) *Shane attempts to kill Rick, believing that he can protect Lori and Carl better. (Better Angels) *Tomas quickly betrays Rick, Daryl, and T-Dog, attempting to kill Rick twice in hopes of taking over the prison. (Sick) *The Governor betrays Welles, having him killed after knowing the location of his men. (Walk With Me) *The Governor betrays Corporal Brad and his men, slaughtering them after waving a white flag. (Walk With Me) *Oscar betrays his fellow inmate, Andrew, by killing him, rather than Rick. (Killer Within) *Merle shoots Gargulio in the head after a brief argument. (Hounded) *The Governor uses Merle as a scapegoat for the attack at Woodbury and proclaims him a tyrant. (Made To Suffer) *In a fit of rage, The Governor massacres his army after they refused to attack the prison in fear of dying. (Welcome to the Tombs) *Someone in the prison is feeding the prison gate walkers rats so more walkers will come. (Infected) Webisodes *Before meeting Chase, B.J. killed an unknown amount of his fellow co-workers, including Lenny. (Cold Storage) *B.J. shoots Chase as he looks at the bodies of the walkers they had killed. (The Chosen Ones) Video Game *Regardless of whether or not the player sides with him, Larry tries to leave Lee to die in order to "protect the group" because of Lee's past as a murderer. (A New Day) *The St. John Family try to kill Lee and his group, turning to cannibalism for food. (Starved For Help) *Ben Paul fearfully betrays the motor inn survivors by giving the bandits supplies, firstly, in order to save his friend, a suposed hostage of the bandits, and later in fear of Lilly´s reaction. (Long Road Ahead) *Out of rage and lack of sleep, Lilly shoots Carley for calling her out and defending Ben or will accidentally shoot Doug whilst trying to kill Ben for stealing the supplies. (Long Road Ahead) *Even if the player always sides with Lilly and trusts her with Lee's secret and lets her back into the RV after she shoots Carley/Doug, she will still selfishly reveal Lee's secret after killing Carley/Doug. (Long Road Ahead) *If you don't abandon Lily, she will steal the RV when she is alone inside of it, even if you agree to go with her. (Long Road Ahead) *Vernon betrays Lee's group by stealing their boat in Savannah, and depending on the player's decisions, he could lock someone in the group in the shed with a shovel. (No Time Left) *Vince is forced to shoot one of his fellow prisoner's legs off in order to escape with the other. (Vince's Story) *Nate will deliberately stop his car just to get Russel to be attacked by a walker in response to Russel not answering one of Nate's petty questions.(Russell's Story) *Russell has the option to draw the pistol on Nate when the latter gives him his pistol to cover him. (Russell's Story) *Stephanie tries to make off with most of the Pitstop survivors' medicine and ammo. (Shel's Story) *Shel can decide to steal the camper and betray Roman and the rest of the group. (Shel's Story) *Bonnie, Mike and Jane all betray Carver by helping Clementine's group escape and later joining it. (In Harm's Way) *Jane betrays Troy by lying to him, telling him he can come with the escaping group of survivors, then shooting him in the crotch, and leaving him to be devoured by walkers. (In Harm's Way) *Clementine, Luke and Jane can leave Sarah to be killed by walkers. (Amid The Ruins) *Mike, Bonnie (Determinant) and Arvo attempt to steal the groups truck and all of their supplies before shooting Clementine. (No Going Back) *Jane falsely claims that Alvin Jr. is dead in order to provoke Kenny. (No Going Back) *Kenny attempts to kill Jane. (No Going Back) Dead Reckoning *Shane can betray Leon by attacking him instead of the zombified Patty. (Dead Reckoning) *Shane can betray Gary by letting the zombified Robb Spanner eat him. (Dead Reckoning) Social Game *The player can betray their team mate by letting them get devoured to escape the herd on the highway camp. (Social Game) *The hero and the group betray Harlan and his gang after putting up with unfair rations, missions for their benefits and after they learn that Harlan plans on attacking Mauricio's family. (Social Game) *Harlan, after being wounded and persuading many members of the group that he killed Nathan to survive and to no ill reason and that his group is the new way of life, attempts to kill the hero and Sky after finding out the map they were given to The Living's camp led to an ambush of walkers, released by Harlan. (Social Game) Novel Series *Philip turns against his brother and Nick and begins killing survivors to feed Penny. (Rise of the Governor) *Brian kills Nick after he fatally wounds Phillip and kills a teenage girl, whom Philip was about to rape. (Rise of the Governor) Category:Themes